Light and Darkness Drabbles
by LucifernSatan
Summary: Written for 1sentence on Livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Alpha.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness<p>

#01 - Comfort

The burnette knew nothing more comfortable then being in his lover's arms.

#02 - Kiss

Every kiss felt just as good as their first.

#03 - Soft

Riku never thought he'd find out if Sora's lips were as soft as they looked.

#04 - Pain

The physical pain Riku felt now was nothing compared to the pain of rejection Sora delivered earlier.

#05 - Potatoes

Sora had always thought potatoes were weird looking.

#06 - Rain

It always rains on the nights after Sora visits Riku.

#07 - Chocolate

Sora's hair reminded Riku of chocolate.

#08 - Happiness

Nobody else realized that Sora's happiness had left with the darkness.

#09 - Telephone

Sora doesn't mind Riku going to school so far away, after all Riku did get him a new cell for the occasion.

#10 - Ears

Even though people in the halls always talked about him, his ears only rang when a certain brown haired boy did.

#11 - Name

Sora already had a name picked before Riku even presented the puppy to him.

#12 - Sensual

The chocolate haired boy moaned sensually at his lover's caress.

#13 - Death

It was hard to visit his grave, Riku never thought it'd be him to out live his lover.

#14 - Sex

There were so many ways to say someone had sex, but when Sora was with Riku there was only one term they used.

#15 - Touch

Sora screeched at the touch of ice sliding down his back.

#16 - Weakness

Riku claimed to have no weakness but deep down he knew there was one.

#17 - Tears

His tears mixed with the cold rain on his face.

#18 - Speed

The brown haired boy hadn't moved as fast as the day he was told of Riku's accident.

#19 - Wind

Riku loved the feel of the wind blowing through his hair.

#20 - Freedom

Riku wished he felt as free as Sora was.

#21 - Life

Riku hated when life got in the way of his carefully made plans.

#22 - Jealousy

Sora's jealousy always amused Riku because it didn't matter how many people flirted with him, only one person would ever hold his heart.

#23 - Hands

Somedays Sora needed his lover's hands on him.

#24 - Taste

When they parted, Riku was sure his little brunette tasted of paopu.

#25 - Devotion

Kairi never understood Sora's devotion to their silver haired friend.

#26 - Forever

Sora's mindset had always been three words: best friends forever.

#27 - Blood

The strong smell of iron added to his horror as aqua eyes stared at the large pool of red liquid surrounding the lithe body.

#28 - Sickness

Sora refused to acknowledge Riku's sickness.

#29 - Melody

The sound of the waves was like a bedtime melody for Sora.

#30 - Star

The night they returned, they spent their time watching the stars.

#31 - Home

The brown haired boy was home as long as Riku was at his side.

#32 - Confusion

Clearly the brunette was confused.

#33 - Fear

Sora couldn't completely understand Riku's irrational fear of the dark.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The thunder was so loud that Sora could still hear it, wrapped in a thick blanket and hiding in his closet.

#35 - Bonds

The two of them thought they had an unbreakable bond.

#36 - Market

For his birthday, Riku took him to the mainland to shop.

#37 - Technology

The brunette shouted his frustration, "I hate this stupid technology stuff!"

#38 - Gift

Sora's greatest gift was getting his best friend back.

#39 - Smile

Of all the things Riku could do with his lips, Sora loved his smile most.

#40 - Innocence

Riku knew the exact moment he lost his innocence.

#41 - Completion

Riku was so proud of his lover for completing his entrance exams.

#42 - Clouds

Everyday the lovers took time together to watch the clouds.

#43 - Sky

The silverette hated looking at the sky whenever he argued with his blue eyed lover.

#44 - Heaven

Riku believed he was as close to heaven as he was going to get.

#45 - Hell

The blue eyed Key master swore to pull his lover out of the Hell he had fallen into.

#46 - Sun

Turquoise spheres stared distractedly at the sunset, a fading dream in his heart and a sigh on his lips.

#47 - Moon

The moon was beautiful as it reflected off silver locks.

#48 - Waves

Sora was thrilled as he raced to the ocean, it was a perfect day to surf.

#49 - Hair

Riku didn't know how Sora could make his hair defy gravity like it did.

#50 - Supernova

Sora had to cover his eyes when the star he was looking at went supernova.


	2. Chapter 2

This has been written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Beta.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness<p>

#01 - Walking

Riku noticed at a young age that Sora doesn't walk anywhere; run, jump, somersault but never walks.

#02 - Waltz

Sora didn't hate dance class as much as he complained he did, how could he when Riku looked so good spinning around like that.

#03 - Wishes

Sometimes Sora wishes he could take his boyfriend and visit the other Worlds.

#04 - Wonder

Sora would have liked Riku with him every time he'd had to speak with the Cheshire cat.

#05 - Worry

Sora couldn't help but worry when his best friend was lost to the darkness.

#06 - Whimsy

Sora thought the silverette's art was very whimsical.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Riku would never forget what a wasteland the darkness created.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Sora wasn't sure if he should take the drink this man was offering him.

#09 - War

At one point, Sora never thought the war with the organization would ever end.

#10 - Weddings

Six year old Sora claimed he was going to marry his older best friend, Riku.

#11 - Birthday

Riku will never forget the surprise party Sora threw for him.

#12 - Blessing

It was a blessing nobody caught them making out in the boy's locker room.

#13 - Bias

Kairi was a little bias when it came to Sora and Riku being together, they were her best friends after all.

#14 - Burning

What Riku never told Sora was every time he used the darkness, the burning around his heart would grow worse.

#15 - Breathing

It was hard to breathe whenever the brunette would tackle his lover.

#16 - Breaking

Every moment they were apart, his heart would break a little more.

#17 - Belief

Sora's belief ended up saving his best friend's life.

#18 - Balloon

The red balloon Riku got him reminded him of his time with Winnie the Pooh.

#19 - Balcony

Their new apartment has a nice view of the park from the balcony.

#20 - Bane

The brunette's new dog was the bane of Riku's existence.

#21 - Quiet

If there was one thing Sora couldn't do, it was keep his mouth shut.

#22 - Quirks

Kairi knows all their quirks.

#23 - Question

The real question was, could they?

#24 - Quarrel

Their quarrels never lasted long.

#25 - Quitting

Quitting time is the best part of Sora's day.

#26 - Jump

Every time Sora jumped, it seemed like he could touch the clouds.

#27 - Jester

Sora was always the jester.

#28 - Jousting

Riku and Sora love to sword fight on the paopu island.

#29 - Jewel

Even though they were practically adults, they still wanted to go treasure hunting.

#30 - Just

Riku forced himself to believe his cause was just, if not then Sora's would be.

#31 - Smirk

When Riku smirked, it always meant trouble for Sora.

#32 - Sorrow

Somedays Riku's sorrow was painful to the brown haired boy.

#33 - Stupidity

Sora knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

#34 - Serenade

One day Sora wanted to serenade his boyfriend on the beach.

#35 - Sarcasm

The brunette never was good with sarcasm.

#36 - Sordid

Riku swore to himself that he'd never reveal to Sora the vile things Ansem did to him.

#37 - Soliloquy

The silverette liked to laugh at the fact that Sora tended to talk to himself.

#38 - Sojourn

Riku and Sora took turns crashing at each others' places.

#39 - Share

The brown haired teen loved to share paopu's with his boyfriend.

#40 - Solitary

The aqua eyed boy preferred to work alone.

#41 - Nowhere

Riku refused to admit they were lost.

#42 - Neutral

Kairi stayed neutral when her boys would fight.

#43 - Nuance

The brunette wasn't the smartest but he could pick out Riku's every nuance.

#44 - Near

Riku could only be happy when Sora was near.

#45 - Natural

Sora found that Riku was a natural born leader.

#46 - Horizon

Every evening, both boys would watch the sun go down over the horizon.

#47 - Valiant

Riku knew deep down that he could never be as valiant as Sora was.

#48 - Virtuous

Some found Sora too virtuous, but Riku loves him just the way he is.

#49 - Victory

Sora's victory was one wrought with difficulties.

#50 - Defeat

Riku's defeat was imminent.


	3. Chapter 3

This has been written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Gamma.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness<p>

#01 - Ring

Sora found his boyfriend tended not to stray from their circle of friends.

#02 - Hero

Riku used to wish he was the hero instead.

#03 - Memory

Sora will never forget the final battle against Xemnas where Riku fought side by side with him.

#04 - Box

When they were young, Riku and Sora loved to play in boxes.

#05 - Run

Even after all this time, Sora still can't outrun his silver haired boyfriend.

#06 - Hurricane

Ever since that night, Sora's afraid another storm will come take Riku away from him.

#07 - Wings

Riku's parrot has beautifully coloured wings.

#08 - Cold

The nights were cold for Sora while Riku was lost to the darkness.

#09 - Red

Riku was glad his brunette lover grew out of that horrible red jumpsuit.

#10 - Drink

Riku remembers vividly the day at school when Sora snorted milk out his nose.

#11 - Midnight

It was well after midnight before they fell asleep.

#12 - Temptation

Riku never was good at resisting temptation.

#13 - View

Riku almost couldn't believe his lover still loved watching cartoons.

#14 - Music

The brunette loved to sit and listen to Riku practice the piano.

#15 - Silk

After they made love, Sora always wanted to cuddle under their silk sheets.

#16 - Cover

Every night Riku has to re-cover his lover because the brunette tends to kick his blankets off.

#17 - Promise

Riku had always promised Sora it would be okay, even when it wasn't.

#18 - Dream

Riku's dreams were full of darkness.

#19 - Candle

Nobody could hold a candle to their relationship.

#20 - Talent

When Sora was young, he thought that Riku was the best at everything.

#21 - Silence

Sora hated when Riku gave him the silent treatment.

#22 - Journey

The journey was a long one but they finally made it.

#23 - Fire

There was a burning fire in Sora's eyes as he fought Ansem for the final time.

#24 - Strength

Riku envied the strength of Sora's heart.

#25 - Mask

At the sight of Sora, Riku's stoney mask cracked just a bit.

#26 - Ice

There was an ice in Riku's heart that only Sora could melt.

#27 - Fall

Riku hated himself for how easily he fell to the darkness.

#28 - Forgotten

After all the horrible things he'd done, Riku wishes he would just remain forgotten.

#29 - Dance

Sora humoured Riku when he'd agree to go to the club, his reason, he loved to dance with the silverette.

#30 - Body

To Riku, the brunette's body was perfect.

#31 - Sacred

The bond they share is sacred.

#32 - Farewells

Tears slipped from blue eyes as he stared at the grave, he never even got to say goodbye.

#33 - World

Sora's favourite World was Port Royal and playing pirate with Captain Jack Sparrow.

#34 - Formal

Once all the Worlds were safe, King Mickey invited the three of them to a formal ball.

#35 - Fever

Sora wished a kiss from his prince would cure his fever the way it fixes everything in fairytales.

#36 - Laugh

Riku loves Sora's laugh the most.

#37 - Lies

Sora couldn't lie, whenever he tried he'd do a weird cross eyed stare to avoid looking at the other person directly.

#38 - Forever

Riku had said he was a sap but Sora was positive they would be together forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed

They were overwhelmed days after their return.

#40 - Whisper

Even now, Riku can still hear whispers from the darkness.

#41 - Wait

Sora had a hard time waiting for anything.

#42 - Talk

No matter how much Sora talked, Riku would always be there to listen.

#43 - Search

It seemed to last forever but their search was finally over.

#44 - Hope

Sora was the silverette's only hope.

#45 - Eclipse

Riku felt eclipsed when Kairi became apart of the group.

#46 - Gravity

The way Sora joked, it felt like he didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

#47 - Highway

Ever since he was young, Riku's always had that 'It's my way or the highway' philosophy.

#48 - Unknown

The brunette was willing to eat anything, even if it was unknown to him.

#49 - Lock

Sora loved Riku's bright aqua eyes when they were locked on him.

#50 - Breathe

Breathing was always hard for Riku, every time Sora swung his hips like that.


	4. Chapter 4

This has been written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Delta.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness<p>

#01 - Air

Riku would never admit it aloud but he needed Sora like he needed air to breathe.

#02 - Apples

Sora stopped eating apples after he heard about Snow White, he was afraid that his prince would never come.

#03 - Beginning

Riku knew this kiss was the beginning of the end for him.

#04 - Bugs

The silverette hated the creepy crawlies and it was one of his many reasons for keeping Sora around.

#05 - Coffee

Sora couldn't understand why Riku always bought a cup of coffee but never drank it, and one day he got his answer, "Because the swirling black reminds me of my darkness."

#06 - Dark

When they were kids, it was Sora who was afraid of the dark and Riku protected him but now the roles are reversed.

#07 - Despair

When Sora would head home for the night, Riku always seemed to drown in his despair.

#08 - Doors

The best part of working at the restaurant was walking through those double doors at the end of the day to find Riku waiting for him.

#09 - Drink

Riku loved to sit and just drink in the sight of Sora on the beach.

#10 - Duty

Sora may have a duty to the Worlds, but to him, his duty to Riku comes first.

#11 - Earth

"One day I'm going to fly to the moon and look down on the Earth and laugh," And to this day Sora still doesn't know what he meant.

#12 - End

"Everyone has an end," Ten year old Riku told him softly as they buried his goldfish in the backyard.

#13 - Fall

Sora didn't know what it felt like to be in love, but being around Riku always made him feel like he was falling.

#14 - Fire

Sora hated the term, 'fight fire with fire', it always meant he was going to get burned.

#15 - Flexible

Riku never realized how flexible Sora was until they started dating.

#16 - Flying

The silver haired boy was always jealous when he'd watch Sora fly.

#17 - Food

This pie eating contest would prove once and for all, which of them could eat more.

#18 - Foot

Sora loves his large yellow shoes, even if they are two sizes too big.

#19 - Grave

The minute Riku let the darkness pull him away from Sora, he was sure it was taking him to his grave.

#20 - Green

Sora didn't get the saying, 'green with envy' until he saw Cloud kissing his Riku.

#21 - Head

Sora pouted as Kairi measured Riku, how could the silverette be a whole head taller than him?

#22 - Hollow

Whenever they were apart, Riku would get this hollow feeling in his chest.

#23 - Honour

Riku would always believe it an honour to be together with Sora.

#24 - Hope

Sora never lost hope while searching the Worlds for Riku.

#25 - Light

Sora was told over and over that he was the light of the Worlds, but only one person ever really needed his light.

#26 - Lost

As much as Riku wished to stay lost, when Sora finally found him, he couldn't have been happier.

#27 - Metal

Sora doesn't really like the heavy metal music that Riku always listens to.

#28 - New

The two lovers were in awe as they watched the new life crying for its mother.

#29 - Old

The brunette never thought he'd find Riku's old Teddy up in the attic, boy was he going to be surprised.

#30 - Peace

Everyone believed that it was actually Riku who was happiest when the peace came, it meant that he'd get the Keyblade Master all to himself.

#31 - Poison

The darkness was like a poison, but if he couldn't have Sora for himself then he'd gladly let it burn him from the inside out.

#32 - Pretty

The brunette can't figure out how his lover gets his hair so straight and pretty.

#33 - Rain

Riku found when Sora cried, the heavens would open up and cry right along with him.

#34 - Regret

Riku has so many regrets that sometimes he feels as if he's drowning.

#35 - Roses

Every Valentine's, Riku always gets a single white rose and despite the lack of a card, he knows who it's from.

#36 - Secret

Sora hated secrets but he couldn't blame Riku for the ones he kept.

#37 - Snakes

Ansem reminded Riku of a snake, slipping into places they don't belong.

#38 - Snow

Every winter morning, Riku would wake up extra early to see the new snow covering the ground before the rest of the world trampled its beauty.

#39 - Solid

Riku needs the solid support that Sora unconditionally offers.

#40 - Spring

Sora once stuck a spring to his butt to demonstrate to Riku how Tigger's bounce.

#41 - Stable

Riku loves going to the stables, Sora knows they help him to forget and one day he'll buy Riku a horse of his own, that's a promise.

#42 - Strange

Sora has some of the strangest habits but Riku's okay with that.

#43 - Summer

It was the summer it all started and the same one when they came to an end.

#44 - Taboo

Sora always got so mad at him, saying it was taboo not to dunk your Oreos in milk.

#45 - Ugly

Riku believed his body was ugly after what Ansem did, but his scars were the first places Sora touched when they made love.

#46 - War

Sora clung to his lover as the war raged around them.

#47 - Water

Sora wished he could show Riku to Atlantis, mostly it was to see his lover as a merman.

#48 - Welcome

The silver haired teen had never felt more welcome then when Sora pulled him into a tight embrace.

#49 - Winter

Winter was their favourite season for two very different reasons.

#50 - Wood

Riku threw more wood on the fire before pulling his brunette lover closer.


	5. Chapter 5

This was written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Epsilon.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness<p>

#01 - Motion

The swaying of the ship always made Riku a little nauseous.

#02 - Cool

In school, everyone thought Riku was so cool.

#03 - Young

Sora couldn't remember the day he met Riku, he'd just always been there.

#04 - Last

Nothing lasts forever, but Sora could sure as hell try and make this.

#05 - Wrong

Kairi thought their relationship was wrong.

#06 - Gentle

Riku was rough around the edges, but never when it came to his boyfriend.

#07 - One

Sora begged his boyfriend, he only wanted one cookie before supper.

#08 - Thousand

Of the many, many people who wanted to get in his pants, there's only one who actually gets to.

#09 - King

Riku was a fool to believe Ansem when he told the boy he was going to be a king.

#10 - Learn

The silver haired keyblader learned the hard way when it came to the darkness.

#11 - Blur

When Sora first arrived in Atlantis, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust.

#12 - Wait

It seemed like forever before Riku finally got to taste Sora's lips for the first time.

#13 - Change

Sora was the only one to notice how much Riku had changed after their journey.

#14 - Command

Riku enjoyed watching Sora take command of the situation.

#15 - Hold

The brunette loves to be held when the two of them are snuggled in their bed.

#16 - Need

Riku needs Sora to keep reminding him everything will be alright.

#17 - Vision

When the silverette bent over, blue eyes focused in on that beautiful derrière.

#18 - Attention

When Sora's around, all Riku's attention is solely on him.

#19 - Soul

When the two of them are together, they are connected body and soul.

#20 - Picture

Kairi thought they were the picture perfect couple.

#21 - Fool

They're always making fools of themselves.

#22 - Mad

Sora's worst fear had been Riku going mad while lost in the darkness.

#23 - Child

Of all the weird things they'd seen, the silverette with a baby bump was by far the strangest.

#24 - Now

He'd told his lover, 'That was then and this is now'.

#25 - Shadow

Riku could never step out of the shadow he'd created for himself.

#26 - Goodbye

At the end of their journey, saying goodbye to Donald, Goofy and the King was the hardest to do.

#27 - Hide

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide from what he had done.

#28 - Fortune

Sora sure got lucky some times.

#29 - Safe

For Riku, within the darkness, there was no safe place to hide.

#30 - Ghost

When they were little, Riku tried to convince Sora there was a ghost in his closet.

#31 - Book

Riku's never been much of a reading, he prefers the hands on approach.

#32 - Eye

Sora believes in the saying, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' because even if nobody else does, he thinks those shadows are adorable.

#33 - Never

Riku glared at the flying green clad boy from his spot on deck of the pirate ship.

#34 - Sing

The only place Sora could hear Riku sing was in the shower.

#35 - Sudden

His sudden death was hard on everyone.

#36 - Stop

When Kairi caught them kissing, she demanded they cease their relationship immediately.

#37 - Time

Time seemed to freeze when their lips met for the first time.

#38 - Wash

No matter how long Riku washed, he could never wash away the shame of betraying his best friend.

#39 - Torn

Riku was torn between what he thought he knew and what he was being told.

#40 - History

Riku laughed when Sora told him how he flunked another history test.

#41 - Power

The power Riku had with the darkness, is nothing compared to how he feels when Sora is under him.

#42 - Bother

Sora hated bothering Riku when he couldn't figure out his homework.

#43 - God

"I swear to all that is holy, if you do that again I'll kill you," But Sora just blinked innocently and took off running.

#44 - Wall

The brunette didn't see the wall before he hit it.

#45 - Naked

Sora hadn't known that Riku slept naked when he crawled into bed with him after a nightmare.

#46 - Drive

Sora's drive to do certain things wavered, like for instance, cleaning his room.

#47 - Harm

He never meant to harm his lover.

#48 - Precious

Kairi may think otherwise but to Sora, Riku was his most precious person.

#49 - Hunger

When Riku was with the darkness, it was like an unquenchable hunger.

#50 - Believe

Sora always believed in Riku, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>And I'm all done. Yay me! I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing... which got really hard near the end here ;)<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
